Unbroken Promises
by Masochist at Heart
Summary: Edward and Bella have been best friends since birth. But when bella says she needs to find herself and moves to florida she promises she will be back for him. But when she does move back Bella's changed. All human
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own anything Stephanie owns everything even Edward... Life's unfair**

Chapter 1: Hugs

It was in the first year of high school when I made the decision to live with my mother in Florida, I don't know why but I just wanted too. I had promised Edward I would be back. He was my best friend and I had known him since like forever. It was hard to say goodbye but it felt like the right thing to do. Now I know it was the right thing to do, I'm the 3rd best Supermodel in the world, I know a bit of a confusing career choice considering how clumsy I am but when it comes to modelling I don't know it just comes naturally. I'm also a singer and song-writer but not till recently. I'm two people there's Bella Swan Edwards Bella, and there is Isabelle Carter International supermodel/singer. And I finally get to go back to Edward... That is where I'm heading now.

"Isabelle we should land in about 20 minutes..." Felix my head bodyguard said. I was on the plane now heading to Forks actually my private jet because you see I'm not going back to Forks as Bella I'm going back as the famous Isabelle Carter so I have to keep up appearances. This means private jets, bodyguard's expensive cars big house etc... I had on this plane with me my personal stylist Heidi my personal designer Jacob he is amazing but is gay, but everyone needs a gay friend. My guard Felix Alec and Demetri they were so funny but serious when needs be. And also my personal chef who as I had to have a monitored diet. And I think that's about it. Yep!

I knew it would be difficult but everyone thought it would be best if I turned up as Isabelle then told Edward I was Bella, It was Aro's idea he said I worked too hard for my age, Caius and Marcus agreed they were all my managers. We had to leave Jane my PA behind she would come later she had things to organise... I would miss her she was like my sister. I was so happy I had 2 years of to go back to high school to go back to Forks and back to Edward.

"Bella we are here. Are you sure you want to go straight to school you should go home get some rest you could go tomorrow." Felix always worried too much. It was 4am I and I was desperate to see Edward so I would go to my new house then go to school straight away silly but I just couldn't wait till tomorrow.

"No I really want to go today but thank you for your concern Felix," He was too nice. We all got off the jet and were greeted with fresh cold air that's Forks. Their airport was really small we had a long drive until my new house then I would unpack as much as possible in the time left over, then off to school Charlie should be at my new house. He had police escorts for me I told him that was over the top but he insisted. He was in on the secret along with my staff and rest of family.

My house was huge which was expected but I was thinking how on earth they could get such a big house in such a small town. Charlie greeted me at the house but didn't stay long he had to get to work.

"Bye Bells I missed you, see you later yeah." Charlie was climbing into the police cruiser waving.

"Bye dad see you..." I waved back. I had really missed him but I would be busy I still had work to do even though I was technically on holiday photo shoots in my front room that kind of stuff.

It was 7am and school started at 8 I had an hour to spear.

I went upstairs to see Jake and Tanya organising my wardrobe.

"Hey Isabelle could you please tell this kid that you can't wear a tank top in this weather, we aren't in L.A anymore" This was Tanya she and Jake didn't get along on the best of days. It was funny really.

"Oh you know I don't mind the weather so whatever..." I replied I didn't want to fuel their upcoming argument...

Felix was playing card with Alec and Demetri was just watching TV. It was a really normal environment just like a family they were my family.

"Hey Bella Did you want to change then you could head off to school." Tanya said. I nodded and Jake said my outfit was laid out on my bed. They got me high wasted shorts with bid puffy pockets a customised tank top with a waist high jacket. And really high heels. I was tall but not really really tall so I still needed to wear heels. Tanya did my hair so it was dead straight I looked nice. I wasn't vain like other supermodels actually only a few were most of us are much grounded. I was still the same Bella that left 4 years ago. Just grown up and successful. I got out of the house and realised it was actually quite chilly but there was no point in complaining.

I got into my new car a Bugatti Veyron courtesy of Aro, Felix had to drive and I sat in the passenger seat. Alec and Demetri got in the car behind a Mercedes Benz and two police officer on motor bikes went at the front to show us the way to the school. It was 7:30 and the school was less than 10 minutes away. So I had plenty of time.

On our way there I took the time to acknowledge my surroundings, lots of green, and lots of staring eyes people stopped where they were and just stared, all the windows on both cars were darkly tinted so no one knew it was me in there. You should have seen some of the faces as we pulled into Forks High School they were priceless. We stopped in the middle of the car park not knowing where to park.

The principle came out and directed Felix where we could park both cars. Everyone was still staring it had actually got to the point where no one was moving they were waiting to see who was inside.

I wanted to wait for Edward to arrive then get out of my car perfect timing, as in the car park entered a silver Volvo Edwards car They parked then I gave Alec the cue to get out, They would come out then Felix then me.

Felix Opened the door and got out I could hear the whispering, he came around opened my door and said...

"You ready?" I nodded and Stepped out of the car in my Heels that I had just put back on. Loud gasps erupted from every direction in the car park. I smiled my papz smile and waved, and then the principle started talking about how honoured he was to have me attending his school. I smiled and nodded not being rude, as all I wanted to do was go up to Edward and hug him. When Mr Greene finished I thanked him and told Felix what I had planned to do. Since he hadn't left his car yet I would go knock on the car window and it would go from there. He nodded and consulted Demetri and Alec. Then we started to walk to his car on the other side of the lot, I did my catwalk walk not wanting to show off but I had to be professional, I looked around smiling and waving...

Laurens POV

The hottest car just pulled in I don't know the name of it but who cares, whoever is in there must be stinking rich... They had freaking police escorts, who had that. Suddenly to Hench men just stepped out of the Mercedes then another from the hot car, He went around and opened the door and you know who stepped out Isabelle Carter...

"Jessica, is that who think it is, here in Forks?" I was star struck.

"Yep! It's her I forgot she was our age, Em hey why is she walking towards Edward's car...?" Jessica was right. Does she even know who is there?

BPOV

Suddenly the car door opened, and there he was in all his bronze haired glory. My Edward! He looked composed but I could tell he was confused; he was always so good at hiding his true emotions only I came close to really working out what he was really thinking.

We stopped in front of each other; I glanced at Alec and he knew the drill, we had gathered too much of an audience, I may be famous but I was still the same self conscious Bella.

I could hear whispering from the car but I ignored it.

I was standing straight and with these heels I was the same height as Edward. I smiled then he smiled back always the gentleman, he shot one quick glance at Felix behind me then spoke...

"Isabelle Carter!" It sounded almost like a question. He smiled and raised one eye brow, I thought about how to respond...

"That's not who I am..." I said shaking my head, bad response as I could feel an argument coming on. Edward laughed then said...

"Yes I'm pretty sure that is who you are!" Edward loving being right was waiting for me to surrender; I had missed him so much.

"No its-"I replied fast, but paused not wanting to argue now... "Okay it is who I am, but... you know me by a different name." Edward smirked, he was gloating.

"And what name might that be?" I couldn't read his expression but he looked amused. I shook my head; I suppose this convo was quite amusing.

"You really don't recognise me?" He shook his head; I laughed leaned into his ear and whispered "does the name Bella Swan ring any bells?" Edward froze as shock filled his face for a split second. Felix laughed, I took a step back and stomped his foot with my foot. He grimaced and took a step back I smiled and so did Edward, Felix had been ruining the moment.

"Bella!" Edward breathed out. I hadn't realised I was holding my breath I exhaled and said.

I promised I would be back for you... here I am!" I sighed a sigh of relief, tears forming in my eyes. I had missed him so much. And the whole car park gasped as Edward pulled me into a hug I had been waiting 4 years to receive.

**Hey hey please review I need comments, in this story Charlie and Bella aren't that close just wanted to inform you. Any suggestions or improvements just say. **

**Thanks **

**Review**

**Lisa xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The car doors of Edwards Volvo Flew open and the rest of the family jumped out hugging me frantically. We were jumping screaming like 14 years old girls who had just met Brad Pitt. Even Emmett and Jasper.

Felix coughed bringing us out of our daydream.

"Miss Carter sorry to disturb your reunion but you wouldn't want to be late on your first day." Felix said in his posh accent, he was now completely serious. I replied in the same posh accent as it was time to be professional and that is how Isabelle Carter talks.

"Of course not Felix... we will first have to go to the reception to collect my time table as Jane doesn't arrive till lunch." Jane was also my publicist and not just my PA. I wasn't completely dependant on her but she made my life a lot easier.

We had 10 minutes before first lesson...

"We'll show you to the reception!" This was Rosalie I had missed her most after Edward. She was like my best girlfriend and then Alice who you just have to love.

Just then Alice burst out...

"I absolutely love what you're wearing Bella. I don't know what I would have done if you came back with the same fashion sense you left with!"

I laughed you can count on Alice for constructive criticism anytime.

"Glad to see you're still into fashion Alice..." She nodded "But I'm afraid to say my fashion sense is probably still the same. I now have a personal designer and stylist who live next door." I gave her an apologetic smile while she grimaced...

"I guess some things are too good to be true." She huffed, but then her eyes widened "Bella what's" Alice was interrupted by Alec who had just walked over.

"Hello Cullen's, nice to finally meet you. Aro Miss Carters manager has told me that she can not be called Bella in public places call her what you wish in private places but not in public." I smiled at Alec. Then turned back to my lifelong friends and decided to introduce everyone.

"Before we go, Cullen's this is Felix head body guard, Alec and Demetri who is over." I pointed towards the cars then whispered "He is very protective of the cars!" And everyone burst into laughter.

I put on my Gucci sun glasses (stupid in Forks; I know). We walked across the car park. That's when we had to stop because two girls came up and started flirting with Edward. This was funny as they're intentions were obvious, they wanted to be seen with me. Edward seemed pretty annoyed so I stepped in...

"Hey girls, I'm Isabelle Carter, you friends of Edwards!" They nodded in shock that I was speaking to them. "Well great, see you later," I waved goodbye and we all walked off.

We still had a few minutes before class. None of the Cullen's were in my first two classes but the rest we were all together.

Outside my classroom.

"Isabelle you don't know how happy I am your finally back and staying for graduation... I really missed you!" Edward said to me before going off to his class. I was happy I had missed him so much it hurt.

I walked into English where I saw those two girls from before Lauren and Jessica schools biggest sluts, and you could tell that from what they were from what they wore. They gestured for me to sit next to them and I did, no need to be snobby. The fake tanned girl with black hair asked me all sorts of questions. Had I gone out with anyone famous? Who is the hottest celeb? How rich am I? Blah blah blah! Then Jessica with dirty blond hair asked...

"How do you know the Cullen's?" Lauren seemed to want to know the answer too. I sniggered and simply said me and the Cullen's go way back.

When the teacher came in I got up and went to introduce myself. She told ,e to introduce myself to the class. Then a baby faced blond boy named Mike spoke.

"We all know who she is Miss..." The teacher smiled.

"How so Mister Newton?" Everyone gawked at her and Mike spoke again.

"She is super-famous. How could you not know her, she is a super model and a singer songwriter. E She is the 3rd best supermodel in the world 5th most beautiful woman on this planet; 2nd richest teenager in the world not to mention the sexiest model in the world 2 years running and don't even get me started on her music career..." I was kind of creeped out as the last 2 statements were ment to be a secret.

"Alright thank you Mike, you may sit down now Isabelle." Then Felix entered, he was outside as he needed to take a call. When he entered the classroom he just stood by the door. The teacher gave him the once over then started the lesson.

The morning lessons were... ugh! Unlike the English teacher the rest of the teachers knew who I was and acted no different from some of the students. And I swear Felix was laughing why this was happening. I had lunch to look forward to any way so things were looking up. I saw Rosalie outside my class and I was so annoyed I decided to go get rid of the boy that was talking to her. He seemed to bothering her anyway so I am just helping...

"Hey Rose this your friend hi I'm Isabelle, sorry to disturb your conversation but we really have to go, there's a steak with my name all over it." I said this fast, I was just so bored and annoyed I would shout at anyone right now. I looked next to me and Rosalie was smiling probably glad I had got rid of him...

"Thanks; bad morning eh, been there done that, really thanks that guy tries to talk to me everyday, all the boys at this school are so pervy, their leader Mike Newton." Rosalie said in disgust, this I agreed with...

"Ugh I've already had the displeasure to meet him, it was creepy!" Rosalie laughed feeling sorry for me...

We entered the lunch hall and went to que up for our lunch. I looked around and started praying Heidi had sent my food because it didn't look too appetising.

Once we were at the front I told the lunch lady I had food under Miss Carter. She passed me a tray that was mostly filled with green stuff and steak I hope its well done I can't stand it rare.

Rosalie Gawked at my food envious she had some sloppy food and not my steak. We went and sat down at the table where the rest of the Cullens were. They too gawked in envy at my food.

"Bel-Isabelle steak really, at school?" Emmett was complaining, I had missed this a lot, there was never anyone to argue with because everyone agreed with everything I said.

"Emmett it was not me who requested this food but my Chef and manager, but I am rather glad I have this food as your does not look to appetising..." Emmett growled and everyone else laughed. Then Edward stopped turned to me and said.

"So Isabelle how was English, I'm sure you now know who Mike is, we heard about what happened, he's a creep; sorry." Everyone laughed and I blushed which I hadn't done in a while. We chatted for ages like that when I realised I was cold and my feet hurt like hell.

"Is it me or is it cold in here?" Everyone eyes eachother and everyone said in unison 'it's you'! I really wanted to take of these heels. Edward must have noticed my discomfort and commented...

"You know if those shoes are hurting so much you should just take them off for now..." He was right I thanked him and took them off, I sighed at the relief. Alice came up and took my shoes and started talking about how my shoes were one of a kind, I zoned out until my phone rang...

"Uh oh, it's Victoria..." Everyone was about to ask who she was when I answered the phone and put it on loud speaker.

'_Bonjour Victoria, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui' _I said in my sweetest Voice. But it was no use Victoria was always in a bad mood. Everyone was shocked when they heard what came from my phone.

'_Isabelle vous allez à cette semaine de la mode si elle ne vous tue, je ne m'inquiète pas si vous êtes en vacances le contrat couvre tous les défilés de mode. Okay bonne'_ She sounded angry no point in arguing she had the power to fire me...

'_Sûr ok vous voyez dans 2 semaines' _I said goodbye and ended the call. Everyone was staring at me.

"Isabelle who is Victoria, why on earth is she so rude and are you okay?" Edward sounded worried and angry, Edward worried to much about everyone else...

"I'm okay that was Victoria chairman of Victoria Secret Lingerie, saying I HAD to go to New York fashion week even though I'm on holiday, she doesn't like me much because I'm younger than your average supermodel, sometimes it's hard being the only kid in an adult world...2 Everyone looked sympathetic, It was then that Jane and Demetri burst through the doors Jane on the phone practically shouting on down the phone in Italian. Everyone stopped and stared at her, when she got to our table she stopped cancelled the phone then said...

"I'm sorry Isabelle but your going to have to go to New York fashion week, there are just too many designers wanting you, I know your on Holiday but there is nothing that can be done me and Aro have been on the phone all morning and you just have to go..." Jane was ranting really loudly so that the whole hall heard what she was saying... I got up hugged her and told her to sit down... and to explain. Then Alice said...

"Is it really that bad you are modelling at New York fashion week?" I could understand why they would be confused by my reaction towards all this...

"I know it's not that bad but I really wanted just to get away from work for a bit, yes I would go to photo shoots but I didn't want to be going all this now, and the worst thing it now that I'm doing New York fashion week the English designers will get pissed off and I'll have to do that as well, then France... I really just wanted 2 years with you guys..." They understood after that, then Rosalie suggested they come with me and everyone agreed and now we are planning which designers I should model for. Alice and Jane did the most talking, while I just talked to Emmet Edward Jasper and Rosalie.

We had arranged to come to my house after school to really talk, that's when Diana Ross walked through the door with Alec. My day was about to get a whole lot worse or a whole lot better...

_**Please Review I'll Update soon promise...**_

_**Lisa xx **_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Oh and I forgot to tell you Kate wanted to come see your school!" Jane! How could she forget to tell me Kate Moss was gonna visit. Kate spotted me and strutted towards me. She was wearing even higher heels and high wasted jean shorts and a cream top saying Kate and really furry jacket. I got up to hug her, I had put my heels back on ages ago but she was still taller than me. She looked stunning... she was the worlds best supermodel for a reason!

"Kate, it is wonderful to see you, how long has it been?" I greeted her smiling, everyone in the hall was gawking at us...

"Too long Isabelle, too long, who are your friends?" Kate said in her angelic voice. I laughed

"They're not just my friends they are practically family. This is Jasper Cullen, the protective older brother." Jasper saluted and Kate went and hugged him. "Emmett Cullen the cheeky one," Emmett hugged Kate lightly trying hard not to squeeze her too hard. "Next Alice Cullen the spoilt one who knows to much about fashion!" I joked, Alice laughed and Kate went and Hugged her too,

"Wow, is that an original Divinchi?" Alice was in a trance by Kate's furry jacket...

"Yep the one and only! She knows more about fashion than you Isabelle and your the model!" Kate said and everyone on our table laughed... I could tell Alice had more to say but this wasn't the time

"Whatever... This is Rosalie Cullen the responsible one who has the potential to be an amazing model!" Rosalie smiled at the compliment and hugged Kate who seemed to agree with me... Then I turned to him! "And last but certainly not least is Edward Cullen my best friend since birth the and the musician who seems to have every girl in here rapped round his little finger...! I was also going to mention the most handsome man I had ever met but there was no need to go over the top. Kate hugged him longer than the others, which kind of bugged me...

"Listen I have to go now but it was very nice meeting you all but before I go Isabelle could I have a favour?" I nodded realising this was the only reason she had come to see me in person, don't get me wrong I loved Kate she was like an older sister but she came to me in person when she needed a 'favour'. "Could I have Jake and you take Eleazer?" I was really surprised, why did she want Jake, Eleazer was really good, but he was rather opinionated...

"Oh, I'm sorry Kate I couldn't possibly do that ; I have a very close bond with all my staff." I smiled apologetically at her.

"It's okay its just Jacob Black is much Easier to work with than Eleazer, never mind. I really do have to go though I got some photo shoot with Prada in an hour, bye everyone, see you in New York Bella!" And with that she was off, followed by Demetri going back to protect the precious cars...

"Wow, we just met Kate Moss... and I can't believe your personal designer is Jacob Black! Didn't you say he live next door?" Alice babbled on like that for a few minutes. Lunch was boring except for the fact that every few minute some Freshman or sophomore sometimes Juniors and even some seniors came up and started to talking to me some asking for an autograph...

"I feel like I should be asking you for an autograph too?" Alice said absentmindedly, I laughed at that particular statement...

"So your asking the girl who cut the hair of your Barbie for an autograph?" I was laughing to hard along with everyone else except Alice herself...

"Maybe not!" Alice said embarrassed, but then Alice's eyes lit up "But do you know who would like and autograph... Esme!" OMG Esme my second mum growing up, and Carlisle the guy who would patch me up every time I fell over thin air- DAMN YOU THIN AIR!

"Alice you all have to come straight to my house after school, send Esme and Carlisle the address and tell them to meet us there, Plus I just got in Forks at around 4am this morning so I need you guys to help me settle in. Then Alice gets to meet Jake too!" All the girls squealed at my idea, this was turning into a really great day...

Music last lesson of the day finally something I excelled in but not by much Edward was in that class so was Rosalie, they had pretty mad skills when it came to piano, but Edward could also play violin and guitar, and to top it off he had some amazing voice...

When I entered the music class I saw it was very big and there were instruments everywhere... wonderland! I had a strong passion for music, but this was all down to Edward...

We sat down at a table in the middle of the class. The Cullen's told me about the music teacher, Seth, it was a 2 hour class I might as well get to know who my teacher was.

"Hello class, it's project time! This year your projects are to in pairs no more no less is to write between 10 to 30 songs with music and everything, the instrument that are used doesn't matter they can be a duet or a solo but you both have to be doing something, I don't care of the genre or topic your music is based from, we will be working on our projects in class as well just so I can check on progress, oh and you can pick your own partners, boys and girls together only! Now go..." I liked this teacher already, I looked at Edward and he was already looking at me, this would be fun...

"Mind be being my partner?" Edward asked in his seductive voice, which made me weak at the kneecaps but it didn't show, I just laughed at his foolishness and nodded.

We got a guitar and started strumming randomly searching inspiration, Edwards features were rearranged into a look of sadness... "Edward what are you thinking?" I asked deeply worried, while I was strumming Edward spoke...

"About when you left for Florida, I started to ask my self questions like what am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you and what was I supposed to say when I all choked up and your okay," I stopped Edward there because I knew how much I'd hurt him and I didn't need a reminder, but those words with what I was playing sounded to perfect. I smiled playing the tine I was playing before...

_What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you and_

_What am I suppose to say when I'm all choked up and you're okay..._Edward sang the next part...

_I'm falling to pieces yeah I'm fallin to pieces yeah..._

And we had our first song done in 20 minutes 'Breakeven'

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing,  
>Just prayed to a god that I don't believe in,<br>'Coz I got time while she got freedom,  
>'Coz when a heart breaks<br>no it don't break even._

_Her best days will be some of my worst,  
>She finally met a man that's gonna put her first,<br>While I'm wide awake, she's no trouble sleeping,  
>'Coz when a heart breaks<br>no it don't break even, even no._

_What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you  
>What am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok<br>I'm falling to pieces  
>I'm falling to pieces<em>

_They say bad things happen for a reason  
>But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding<br>'Coz she's moved on while I'm still grieving  
>And when a heart breaks<br>no it don't break even, even no._

_What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you  
>What am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok<br>I'm falling to pieces, yeah  
>I'm falling to pieces, yeah<br>I'm falling to pieces  
>(One still in love<br>while the other one's leaving)  
>I'm falling to pieces,<br>(Cuz when a heart breaks  
>no it don't break even)<em>

_You got his heart and my heart and none of the pain,  
>You took your suitcase, I took the blame.<br>Now I'm tryna make sense of what little remains, oh.  
>'Coz you left me with no love, with no love to my name.<em>

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing,  
>Just prayed to a god that I don't believe in,<br>'Coz I got time while she got freedom,  
>'Coz when a heart breaks<br>no it don't break, no it don't  
>break, no it don't break even no.<em>

_What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you  
>What am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok<br>I'm falling to pieces, yeah  
>I'm falling to pieces, yeah<br>I'm falling to pieces,  
>(One still in love<br>while the other one's leaving)  
>I'm falling to pieces, <em>

_(Cuz when a heart breaks  
>no it don't break even)<br>Oh, it don't break even, no  
>Oh, it don't break even, no<br>Oh, It don't break_ even, no 

It was amazing Edward single handily wrote this song I just did the music btu the next song was one I wrote long ago and sent to Edward to show him I would never forget him...

'_Where ever I go'_

_Here we are now  
>Everything is about to change<br>We face tomorrow as we say goodbye to yesterday  
>A chapter ending but the stories only just begun<br>A page is turning for everyone_

_So I'm moving on  
>Letting go<br>Holding on to tomorrow  
>I've always got the memories while I'm finding out who I'm gonna be<br>We might be apart but I hope you always know  
>You'll be with me wherever I go<br>Wherever I go_

_So excited I can barely even catch my breath  
>WE have each other to lean on for the road ahead<br>This happy ending is the start of all our dreams  
>And I know your heart is with me<em>

_So I'm moving on  
>Letting go<br>Holding on to tomorrow  
>I've always got the memories while I'm finding out who I'm gonna be<br>We might be apart but I hope you always know  
>You'll be with me wherever I go<em>

_Its time to show the world we've got something to say  
>A song to sing out loud we'll never fade away<br>I know I'll miss you but we'll meet again someday  
>We'll never fade away<em>

_So I'm moving on  
>Letting go<br>Holding on to tomorrow  
>I've always got the memories while I'm finding out who I'm gonna be<br>We might be apart but I hope you always know  
>You'll be with me<em>

_So I'm moving on  
>Letting go<br>Holding on to tomorrow  
>I've always got the memories while I'm finding out who I'm gonna be<br>We might be apart but I hope you always know  
>You'll be with me wherever I go<em>

_Wherever, wherever I go..._

That only took 15 minutes to perfect and we decided I would sing this myself Edward on piano because it sounded more sincere...

This song is when me and Edward started to drift apart because my career just took off and I couldn't tell him and it killed me not hearing his voice...

'_Every time'_

_Notice me, take my hand  
>Why are we strangers when<br>Our love is strong  
>Why carry on without me<em>

_Everytime I try to fly, I fall  
>Without my wings, I feel so small<br>I guess I need you, baby  
>And everytime I see you in my dreams<br>I see your face, it's haunting me  
>I guess I need you, baby<em>

_I make believe that you are here  
>It's the only way I see clear<br>What have I done  
>You seem to move on easy<em>

_And everytime I try to fly, I fall  
>Without my wings, I feel so small<br>I guess I need you, baby  
>And everytime I see you in my dreams<br>I see your face, you're haunting me  
>I guess I need you, baby<em>

_I may have made it rain  
>Please forgive me<br>My weakness caused you pain  
>And this song's my sorry<em>

_At night I pray  
>That soon your face will fade away<em>

_And everytime I try to fly, I fall  
>Without my wings, I feel so small<br>I guess I need you, baby  
>And everytime I see you in my dreams<br>I see your face, you're haunting me  
>I guess I need you, baby<em>

_We _had decided for me to just sing that song to because it sounded kinda haunting in soprano and the lyrics were epic.

After we had stopped cheating, we decided to write some more songs with an hour of class left, we came up with chasing cars which we knew had to be a duet, it was about forgetting the world and just being with each other...

'_Chasing cars'_

_We'll do it all  
>Everything<br>On our own_

_We don't need  
>Anything<br>Or anyone_

_If I lay here  
>If I just lay here<br>Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_I don't quite know  
>How to say<br>How I feel_

_Those three words  
>Are said too much<br>They're not enough_

_If I lay here  
>If I just lay here<br>Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told  
>Before we get too old<br>Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

_Let's waste time  
>Chasing cars<br>Around our heads_

_I need your grace  
>To remind me<br>To find my own_

_If I lay here  
>If I just lay here<br>Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told  
>Before we get too old<br>Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

_All that I am  
>All that I ever was<br>Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see_

_I don't know where  
>Confused about how as well<br>Just know that these things will never change for us at all_

_If I lay here  
>If I just lay here<br>Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

This was by far my favourite song so far, it was just so harmonious, and when we finished perfecting it everyone was staring at us, it was obvious they had been listening, I laughed and we went back to writing more songs.

This last song for todays lesson was 'use somebody' which is really knida about being alone but being surrounded my many people. With me it was being on stage or on the runway and missing my best friend, and for Edward all these girls surround him but he just feels more alone because the one girl he wants isn't there. It is just amazing...

'_Use somebody'_

_Oh whooaa oh oww [2x]_

_I've been roaming around  
>Always looking down at all I see<br>Painted faces fill the places I can't reach  
>You know that I could use somebody yeah<br>You know that I could use somebody yeah_

_Someone like you and all you know and how you speak  
>Countless lovers undercover of the street<br>I know that I could use somebody yeah  
>You know that I could use somebody yeah<em>

_Someone like you whoaa ow whoaa ow whooaa [2x]_

_Off in the night while you live it up  
>I'm off to sleep<br>Waging wars to shake the poet and the street yeah  
>I hope it's gonna make you notice yeaah<br>I hope it's gonna make you notice yeah_

_Someone like me ohh whooaa oh  
>Someone like me oooh whoaaa whoow whoa<em>

_I'm ready now [6x]_

_whoaa ow whoaa ow whooaa_

_Someone like you (high note)  
>You know that I could use somebody yeeaaah<br>You know that I could use somebody yeaah  
>whooa oh<em>

_I've been roaming around  
>I was looking down at all I see.<em>

We stopped there because there was only ten minutes left, Edward told the teacher why we weren't doing anything, he was amazed to find 5 songs written in 2 hours and asked us to perform one while everyone packed away.

Obviously Breakeven to show how me and Edward had missed each other and to tell these bitches to back off Edward doesn't give two fucks. Yeah jealous Bella had come out to play...

Everyone clapped as the bell went.

"OMG that was amazing, aaww I felt like crying, but really 5 songs, way to show us up!" Rosalie had gone from Cute Kitten To Catty Claws like that but it was why I loved her. We were walking towards our cars when...

Sneak Peak!

"_YOUR WHERE!" I shouted down the phone, "And you want me to come bail you out?" I said disgusted. I looked over at the Cullen's then said "Take a Hike and ever call me again and you will have hell to pay" And I slammed the phone down._

"_Who was that?" Alice asked..._

**Lol who is in Jail and why doesn't Bella want to bail them out!**

**Please Review and I will Update before the end of the week...**

**Lisa xx**


End file.
